


Reverser and Evilustrator: A Life

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Angst, Deal With It, F/M, Hawkmoth is Rose in this, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, M/M, One Shot, Plot, Poor Marc, Poor Nathaniel, Stupid Lila, protective gays, request fic, roses name is Sylph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Read the tags to get some sort of a clue what's going on with Hawkmoth and stuff....Hope you like it!!When Lila get's Marc and Nath akumitized in a way Marc know's all too well...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Rainbow Tomato [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Reverser and Evilustrator: A Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatisastory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisastory/gifts).



Lila didn’t know what to do. She had, mostly, everyone in the class on her side. But somehow that little Marinette had found a way to steal Adrien under her nose. Her Adrien. That was her Adrien that was dating that baker girl. She had stolen him from her. While she was plotting, while walking, she passed by the art room. It was the least likely place she would ever hang out, but something, or someone, caught her eye. That stupid Marinette was sitting across from two boys, one of witch was Nathaniel Kurtzburg, the little traitor. It looked like Marinette had drawn something in a notebook and was showing it to them. Lila stood silently in the doorway, totally not eavesdropping.

“... And so I thought she could look kind of like this? With the dress and crown and stuff, if that isn’t too hard to draw-” 

“No, no it’s fine.”

“Alright, thank you!” Marinette looked up and once she glanced at the clock her eyes widened and she scrambled to get her stuff together, leaving the notebook in Nathaniel's arms. “I have to go! Have fun you two!” she said with a wink before getting up and sprinting towards the door. She looked surprised to see Lila there, but she didn’t dwell on it, instead racing right past her. Once the girl had ran out of view, Lila took her place across the boys, a plan forming in her mind. She stuck her hand out towards the boy she didn’t know. 

“Hi! I’m Lila Rossi, but I’m sure you’ve already heard about me and about-”

“Oh- I know who you are. Nathaniel warned me about you,” he said while ignoring her hand to put his bright red hood up. “My name’s Marc.” Lila inwardly cursed Nathaniel for spreading ‘lies’, about her spreading lies. She grinned her signature smile and pointed to the notebook in Naths hands. 

“That’s Marinette's book right?” she asked, earning herself a weird look from the two across from her. 

“Actually, it’s not-”

“Let me see!” and she snatched the book right out of Naths hands, earning him a paper cut and a glare from Marc. He opened his mouth to try and tell Lila off, but she was too fast.

“These are some cool designs, they almost look like villains. Is that her new line of outfits going to be about?”

“No, because the notebook isn’t-” Nathaniel tried to say, while putting a band-aid on his hand, but the lire couldn’t be bothered. She was already at the last phase of her plan. 

“Did you know that I have a clinical disease that makes me do things on impulse? It makes it so hard to- whoops!” Lila lied, as she ripped the notebook in half. Marc felt a strange feeling of Deja-vu while Nathaniel just felt blinding anger. 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?” he screamed jumping up and out of his chair. “MARC AND I SPENT WEEKS OF SLEEPLESS NIGHTS TO GET ALL THAT PLOT AND CHARACTER CHARTS AND ALL OF THAT IS LOST BECAUSE OF YOU!” Lila was shocked, why would anyone be so attached to the stupid girls notebook-

“THAT WASN’T MARINETTE'S NOTEBOOK, THAT WAS OURS, AND YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!” Nathaniel continued to scream as Marc clutched a few pages of akuma designs for their comic, tears streaming down his face. The three were so caught up in the moment that they didn’t realize the two pink butterflies that flew into the room. They did notice although when they landed on a piece of paper in Marcs hand and Nathaniel's pencil respectively. Lila watched as she saw Sylphs symbol appear on the face of her, now, new enemies.

Lila had first found out that Sylph was Rose when she had been akumatized. The high pitched voice was understandably her. Rose had also made sure that she had never been akumatized again after that day. It was something about how she toyed with peoples feelings too much, but that's besides the point. She was much more worried about the two villains that would come after her soon, not that she would admit that out loud.

“Greetings Reverser and Evilustrater! I’m going to give you your old powers back, so you can find a way to get your emotions out, do it in a way as you please! Just make sure that you don’t keep your emotions bottled, got that?”

“Yes Sylph.” the writer and artist said in unison, causing a shiver to run through Lila. The pink and black mist surrounded Marc and Nathaniel and left Reverser and Evilustrater staring at her like a predator had just spotted their prey.

“ _ Shi-” _

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal day of hanging out with Adrien. Mind you, supposed. She was on her way to her boyfriend's place for their usual movie night, but she stopped in her tracks when she felt uneasiness and dread fill her stomach. She followed her instincts and ducked into the nearest alleyway just as Lila ran past getting chased by… Reverser and Evilustrater? 

Tikki flew out of the girl's bag and into her cupped hands. Sighing, the ravenette wondered what happened.

“I know it doesn’t take much to be akumatized, but Lila had something to do with it and it caused both of them to be akumas again? This can’t be good.” Tikki nodded and agreed as Marinette said her magic words.Now Ladybug, she flung her yo-yo in the direction of the akumas and settled on top of a building watching the scene before her. Lila had fallen to the ground and was staring up at the villains. Chat Noir had followed soon afterwards. 

“Hiya Lovebug! I’m gonna guess that we have to postpone movie night?”

“Yeah, sorry Kitty, we have a problem to deal with first.” 

“Hey! I thought you two were supposed to be heroes! Not villains!” Chat Noir shouted from where he had joined his ‘Lovebug.’ Evillustrator spun around to face the heros, his wings, an amoge to the comics, fluttering angrily as he growled. Reverser followed soon after and put a hand on his partner's shoulder.

“Even heroes need revenge at some point! He hurt my boyfriend and she isn’t going to get away with it!” Reverser shouted as he turned back to Lila and aimed one of his Airplanes. “You’ve always been a liar and toxic! How about you know how that feels? Now everyone will hate you! REVER-NO!” Ladybug had decided that while Reverser was giving his monologue that she would throw her yo-yo at Evillustrator and as it wrapped around the creative akuma, his partner screamed. He threw the airplane in the direction of Ladybug, causing her to let go of Evillustrator and use her yo-yo to block it. 

Immediately after being released, Reverser flew to his partner in crime. “Are you okay?” he asked, voice strained and frantic. The creative villain nodded and pointed towards where Lila had once been, having she had left when her chasers were distracted. 

“You imbeciles!” Evilustrator screamed, whipping his body and head around so he was facing the heros again. “You made that lying and destructive  _ rat  _ get away!” Snarling, Evillustrator flew forward and started to pelt Ladybug with boxing gloves and razor blades. As she was dodging, Chat Noir was about to pounce on the villain causing his love to be in distress, but a black and white projectile got in his way. Followed by a whole bucket more of them. Soon, the battle had turned into Evilustrator vs Ladybug and Reverser vs Chat Noir. The fight would have no way of letting up if they kept up what they were doing, so Ladybug called upon her usual power. 

“LUCKY CHARM!” 

What came back was a… projector? “What am I going to do with this?” She said while jumping over another razor blade. Frantically, she whipped her head around, trying to find a way to use it, but she came back empty. “Ugh, Kitty I can’t find a way to use this!”

“Then go find a way! All this fighting is making me want to take a cat nap! I love you!” He called out as his partner flung out of the scene, the artist villain in tow. Reverser almost followed afterword, he wanted to make sure that his boyfriend was safe, but the high pitched voice of Sylph made him stay. “You still have negative feelings you need to get out, Reverser. I don’t want you to lock all of them away.”

“Alright Chat,” he said. “Let’s dance.”

* * *

Ladybug flew through Paris to try and get the villain off her tail, and to see if there was a way to use her Lucky Charm. She ended up in the tv station live stream room, That’s when everything started to click and light up. She grinned when her plan finally came to her. But first, she had a villain to lure.

* * *

Minutes passed, but Chat still wasn’t getting anywhere with his own problem. The two played cat and mouse, and surprisingly Chat wasn’t the cat, until there was a call for the hero. Quickly ducking into a nearby alleyway unseen, Chat answered the love of his life. “I’m going to go out on a limb and say that you have a plan Bug-a-boo?” She could hear the smirk in his voice on the other end. 

“Yes, I just need you to come by the tv station, and make sure Reverser doesn’t follow you. Got it?” Chat nodded, but then realized that she wouldn’t be able to see him. “Oh! And make sure you put a camera in front of the Eiffel Tower!” 

“Odd request, but I would follow you blindly. See you later sweets!” 

* * *

Reverser was worried. It had been awhile since Evilustrator had left and he hadn’t heard from him in a while. If anything happened to him, he wouldn’t forgive himself. The monochrome akuma flew around Paris while trying to find both his partner and the heros when he saw someone’s picture on the Eiffel Tower. It was… 

“Evilustrator?” Reverser said out loud. 

“Reverser! I need your help!” he said looking scared. “Ladybug doesn’t know I’m here, and she keeps trying to take my pencil away. Please, I need help! Chat Noir will be here any moment!” Reverser growled. How could those stupid heros hurt him? Evilustrator was his, not the heros. If they even laid a finger on his boyfriend, then he would hurt and break and just destroy Ladybug and Chat Noir. He flew inside the tv station where he was recording from, unbeknownst to the chaos about to ensue. 

* * *

He flew straight into the live stream room, and saw his partner standing in front of a camera. He felt relieved for a few seconds until he saw him glitch, and he glitched again. He glitched until his figure disappeared and fear got streaked through Reverser’s heart. Panic Stricken, he whipped his head around and saw Ladybug and Chat Noir standing behind him. 

“Where is he?!” Reverser screamed. “Where is Evillustrator?!” The black clad hero chuckled and pointed to the akumas right, where sat a terrified… Nathaniel. The first thought that Reverser had was, “I failed. He wasn’t safe.” He felt more anger roll through him as he faced Ladybug and Chat Noir again. “What did you do to him?!” 

“Well,” Ladybug responded, “he followed me here, but he didn’t know that he was a major part in the downfall of both of you. I essentially had him say what he had on the recording,” she gestured to the projector. “Or I would take your akuma away. He cared too much about you, did the recording on the projector, but I ended up taking  _ his  _ akuma away since he was distracted. Just like Chat is going to do right now, but to you!” 

“What-”

“CATACLYSM!” 

“NO!” 

Chat Noir jumped up and slid his hand on Reverser’s glider, causing it to disintegrate and the villain to fall. Quickly afterwards, Ladybug said her words, and all that was left of the akumitization was the two boys and the heros. 

* * *

Back at the art club, the boys were relieved that the Miraculous Ladybug had made it so that their teared notebook was fixed. Rose had checked up on them after their akumitization, making sure that they were okay. They weren’t fine, but were better then fine. After telling everyone about what Lila had done, Marinette had gained some followers, well, Lila had lost some. Plus, that day had been amazing in a way. Why?

  
It gave them more plot for the comics of course!

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: In the beginning mari was showing Rainbow Tomato what she wanted to look like in their comic if she was ever akumitzed.


End file.
